Get your own bed
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Can you believe Ahsoka has to put up with this? Dealing with a drunk Anakin was NOT what she signed up for.


**Meant to be funny. I don't know why but I like drunk Anakin. He's a fun drunk!**

* * *

It's about three something on the chrono when Ahsoka is jolted from her sleep. At least that's what she thinks she sees on the chrono; it's hard to tell because she can't fully look at the screen. Something is on top of her, crushing her and Ahsoka barely has the ability to turn her head to even see what it is. It's heavy, and if it wasn't for the fact that her face was being smushed by a body that was breathing, Ahsoka would've thought the ceiling had collapsed on her. A muffled scream escaped her lips as she yelled for her Master, but she cut herself off when she found that it was her _Master _laying on top of her.

Yanking her head out from underneath him, Ahsoka gasped for breath. Regaining her wits, Ahsoka started hitting him on the side of his chest to get him up. Why at this ungodly hour he decided to be a douche she didn't know, and due to the time- which Ahsoka now saw was indeed three in the morning- she figured that he had probably spent the night getting wasted at the Outlander. It didn't surprise her, for some reason he thought he had to drink, and if Ahsoka didn't know better she would guess he was trying to ease some sort of pain. And Ahsoka had cared somewhat and let his un-mature tendencies slide until now. He always manged to find his way back to the Temple- how though, Ahsoka didn't know- but for some reason unknown to her he could fall asleep anywhere but _his own bed. _Sometimes it was the floor, sometimes it was the couch. But no, he couldn't pass out on either one of them today. It just had to he her.

Trying to wiggle free, Ahsoka felt Anakin stir slightly as she moved from underneath him. As if on cue, to piss her off even more at being woken up and suffocated by him, his hand fell over to the side and smacked her right on the montral.

_"Ouch!" _She screeched, making her drunken Master furrow his brow.

"Quiet Snips..." He mumbled, rolling over and granting her the access of moving her arms out from her sides. "Go to your own room." He slurred incoherently.

"It's not-" Ahsoka grunted as she clawed at the floor to escape. "Ugh, your- room! It's mine!" Ahsoka finally got her self free, but her left leg was still stuck underneath him, leaving her in an awkward position, and most likely her leg was broken by now. She knew Anakin was built, but was he seriously _this _heavy?

Fed up with his disregard for her, even though he was drunk, Ahsoka managed to take her frustration out on pulling her leg free. Stumbling back onto the floor, her annoyance became strengthened when her Master visibly relaxed from her leave of _her _bed.

Ahsoka had all but been sweet and respectful, something expected of a padawan to her Master, up until now. This was going too far- he took her room! And apparently, he had not even noticed that he was committing murder by just laying on her. Dying because Anakin was drunk and didn't know she couldn't breath was not how she wanted to become one with the Force. Balling her tiny fists, Ahsoka stomped over to the side of her bed and forcefully shoved him. The interaction only had him stir slightly though, and Ahsoka wasn't near strong enough to lift him up and let him lie on the floor. A smell suddenly had Ahsoka grab her nose and hack. It was coming form _him. _He reeked of alcohol and other body's.

Beating his chest once again-she didn't care any more to give him respect in this state- Ahsoka had him finally open his eyes, even though they looked glazed over.

"What?!" He snapped, losing his patience.

"Get your drunken ass up and off my bed!" Ahsoka shoved him again, and if it wasn't for his drunken state and his massive headache- Anakin would have laughed at his padawans whiney tone of voice.

"Five more minutes..." Anakin yawned and rolled over in her bed. "Then I'll make you breakfast." He mumbled, scratching his bare chest.

"That's not what I told you to do!" Came Ahsoka's retort. "It's three in the morning! And you nearly _killed _me!"

Anakin waved his hand absently at her, pissing her off even more, before his body suddenly jolted and vomit came out of his mouth and down on her sheets.

"Master!" Ahsoka screeched, her eyes wide with shock.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Anakin was suddenly all aware of his surroundings.

"Sorry Snippies," He stumbled over to her before patting her cheek. "You can have your room back."

"I don't want it now!" Ahsoka fumed, shoving past him and taking over his bed on the other side of the apartment.

Anakin, who couldn't care less in his fuzzy mind that his padawan was now wrapping herself up in his own bed, crashed down beside her.

"What do you think your doing?" Came her small angry voice.

He didn't answer, simply shoved her out of his bed and sort of regretting it when he heard her yelp of pain.

When she finally got back on her feet, Anakin was looking to her through glazed eyes. Her facial features were scrunched up and her eyes were narrowed.

"I hate you, you're such a douche..." She mumbled, grabbing the pillow from underneath his head and tearing the blanket off from above him and leaving his room- slamming the door behind her as she went.

Anakin winced at the loud noise, and no doubt from the very angry padawan he would wake up to in the morning.

Ahsoka, outside his door, set up a bed on the sofa and angrily kicked a star fighter model that belonged to Anakin off of the coffee table. She didn't even care if it broke.

Being Anakin's padawan really sucked sometimes. Why couldn't Obi-Wan pick someone else for him to train?


End file.
